


Perseverance: Beginnings

by BadGoose



Series: The Perseverance-verse [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mostly fluff with a hint of angst because Becky just can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Set after the events of 'Perseverance', Becky and Charlotte add to their family. And a potential new friendship begins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially we were going to release this two parter as a one-shot but we just wanted to give this out a little earlier as a massive thank you to all the fans of Perseverance and all the positive feedback we received throughout and after we announced the sequel. 
> 
> We hope you all love this little peek into the future before the official release of the sequel. 
> 
> When we post part two we will have some more information about exactly when that is coming, but rest assured we are hard at work and it should be out sooner rather than later.

Becky was on a mission and nothing would stop her. She’d been up for the last forty hours, running dangerously close to empty. Legs driving onward out of sheer stubbornness, mind unwilling to give up even though her body was begging for rest. 

She shakily exhaled when she finally caught sight of her savior. Desperately reaching out to hit the button on the water fountain so the cold liquid could soothe her dry throat. Allowing herself the brief reprieve before going out into the lobby.

The last two days was mostly a blur. Everything happened so damn quick and she hadn’t been ready for it. Hell, she still wasn’t sure if she was but that didn’t stop her from trying her best. Calling on all the Youtube videos and study she’d pushed through to keep her head. 

Becky and Charlotte had both been in California for the opening of the new gym against the redhead’s wishes. Something she’d made abundantly clear to her little more than eight months pregnant wife. Something which the blonde had made abundantly clear she disagreed with. 

Ultimately she’d relented and it had all been fine for the first few days. Charlotte was glowing with happiness in the California sun and seeing her wife like that was always worth it. Becky had never even thought of using the word radiant to describe someone until now. They’d even managed to have a relatively non confrontational dinner one night over at Sasha and Bayley’s home. Everything was going according to plan until Charlotte’s water had broken at their hotel when she’d been getting in a workout. All the careful planning Becky had put in for this moment couldn’t stop her from panicking at first.

Becky started and her eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of falling. Jerkily standing up on unsteady tired legs as her mind struggled to catch up with what had happened. She’d been leaning against the wall and closed her eyes for just a second, but apparently that second was enough for her to damn near fall asleep. Something she couldn’t afford, not after how strong Charlotte had been through the long labor process. 

Moving her body seemed to help fight off the exhaustion so Becky focused on the next task at hand. Unfortunately most of their friends were back in Boston unable to make it but they did have Bayley and Sasha. 

Becky usually would have groaned at the thought. She loved Bayley like the sister she’d never had but Sasha was another story. There wasn’t some grand animosity between them but the tension hadn’t entirely dissipated with time either. Speaking to the other woman could still be awkward but they both pushed through for the sake of their partners. 

It wasn’t for lack of trying. There were moments when they were on the same page but they never seemed able to consistently connect. They’d both moved onto other fights but history would forever tie them to each other. Both of their lives couldn’t be written about without the other, legacies fused together. 

Despite the awkwardness between them Becky was honestly too tired to care right now and couldn’t summon up an ounce of her normal posturing bravado around Sasha. Instead of her normal apprehension about spending time with the other fighter she was too overwhelmed with the way her life had just turned on its head. All it took was a second when the doctor placed their little girl into Charlotte’s arms and everything beyond that child seemed utterly unimportant. 

She’d tried to hold in tears when the precious little bundle was placed in her arms but that was a fight she couldn’t win. Luckily Charlotte hadn’t said anything about them. Content to finally lay down and rest as she watched the redhead fall in love right in front of her eyes. 

When she pushed through the doors to the waiting room Becky smiled softly at the sight that greeted her. Bayley was currently mostly asleep, leaning heavily onto Sasha’s shoulder as the other woman used a wireless earbud in one ear with her phone, calmly watching something on screen. Absentmindedly playing with the hair at the nape of the brunette’s neck and soothing away some of the aches that inevitably would come from sleeping in the unnatural position.

Neither looked up at the sound of the doors opening, probably used to it by now and not wanting to get their hopes up. Becky cleared her throat that was already a bit dry again. Managing to say in a voice far raspier than it normally was, “‘Ey you two.” Smiling through her exhaustion and pointing at Bayley. “Any chance I can catch some shut eye too? Yer shoulder must be jus’ as pillowy as yer punches.” 

Without opening her eyes, Bayley spoke up in a voice made soft by sleep. “Be nice, you two, or Charlotte will come out here and kick both your butts.” This pronouncement made, Bayley adjusted her grip on Sasha’s arm and seemingly went back to sleep.

Becky smiled and dug both of her hands deep in the pockets of her jeans. “What she doesn’t know Bay… Besides I only came out here because the doc finally said Charlie can have some visitors.” Making a show of scanning the rest of the waiting room. “Know anyone who’d want to say ‘ello to her and my new daughter?” Cracking a tired grin and shooting one of her trademark questionably suggestive jokes. “Fresh from the oven.”

For someone who had been asleep a moment before, or who had at least had appeared to be, Bayley was off as though a starting pistol had been fired. Sasha moved more slowly, standing and brushing at her clothes. She kept at this for a long time before she finally managed to look up at Becky and clear her throat.

“Are you sure...are you sure you want me back there?” she asked, awkwardly.

“I know for a fact Charlotte wants you back there.” Becky let the words sit in the air before she exhaled slowly. The lack of energy after not eating anything since this whole thing started making her a little sluggish. Finally letting a conciliatory grin point towards Sasha “... And I guess I do too. Wouldn’t want my daughter to meet only one of her aunt’s.”

Sasha felt a rush of a feeling that was hard to describe here. There was certainly discomfort but there was more too. Was it...gratitude? Solemnity? She didn’t have time to disentangle it at this moment so she just nodded quietly and began to trail after Lynch as the other woman headed back through the doors she’d just come through.

Becky quickly caught up with Bayley through the doors and led the two through the halls. Using her memory to try and bring them back to the room. Accidentally turning the wrong way once and having to quickly turn to try and cover up her mistake, something which probably wouldn’t have happened had she not been so tired. Arriving at the door without another mistake and knocking faintly to not startle either occupant with any sudden noises. 

Peeking inside to see her wife looking down at the tiny baby next to her with a look equal parts; proud, drained, and full of love. “Hey Charlie I tried to tell them they couldn’t come but they just wouldn’t listen,” she joked. Opening up the door and ushering the two women inside. 

Charlotte looked up at the two entrants and if it was possible her bright smile got a little wider. She and Sasha had grown so much closer over the last couple years since opening up the community center together. But it would have been almost impossible not to, considering how close she and Bayley had been. “Thank god some adults are here. I’ve been having to deal with two children now that this little one finally decided to come.” 

Bayley beamed in that way only Bayley could. The combined effect of her smile of pure transcendent joy and Charlotte’s of beatific contentment made it really seem as though the room was brighter. Bayley stopped beside Charlotte’s bed and leaned down to kiss her friend’s cheek. “How’s momma?” she asked.

“Like I’ve ran a marathon uphill the whole way.” Charlotte found the strength to chuckle and pulled the little bundle in her arms a little higher on her chest so Bayley could get a better look. “Bayley, meet Siobhan Reid Lynch Flair. All six pounds and one ounce of her.”

Bayley looked down with an expression of pure love. “_ ¡Hola, Siobhan, bienvenido al mundo precioso! ¡Estoy tan feliz de finalmente conocerte!” _she cooed softly.

Becky watched on from the side of the room near the door with a soft smile as she watched Bayley interact with her daughter. It was something she hadn’t even thought possible not that long ago. Her entire life was so different from what she would have thought a few years ago. She sometimes wondered if she deserved this but Becky didn’t care anymore. If it made her selfish than so be it. She let herself lean against a wall that was far more comfy than it really should. Letting her head loll to the side and cross her arms. Maybe for just a second she could rest her eyes. 

Charlotte kept a tight grip on her baby but couldn’t help the joy she felt reflected back at her from Bayley. She’d have to return to the real world soon but for now she was happy to stay in this magical little bubble. “She’s gonna love having you as an Auntie. I can already tell you’re going to spoil her.”

Bayley laughed happily as she squeezed Charlotte’s hand. “Ask Sasha what our car is stuffed with right now.”

“What did she do Sash? Tell me she didn’t do anything too crazy.” Charlotte pleaded in jest. 

Sasha looked down for a moment, feeling uncomfortable about being the center of attention in this case. Odd, since she usually revelled in it. “She spent a lot of my money at a baby store today.”

Bayley looked indignant at this. “YOUR money?” she asked archly.

“OUR money…” Sasha said quickly. 

Becky snorted but said nothing. Content to let her eyes rest a little longer. Slowly leaning more and more heavily into the wall. 

“I guess it could be worse.” Charlotte said. Looking sideways at the look in Bayley’s eyes and smiling at the love she saw there. She knew they’d made the best choice in Godmothers and figured now would be the best time to tell them. “Well… Would you want to hold your goddaughter Bayley?” Grin stretching wide when she saw the realization spread across the reporters face.

Bayley looked like she might have just been struck by lightning. Which was exactly how Sasha felt. For a moment their eyes met, and a whole conversation passed in that one glance. They’d danced around the issue of having kids of their own, but what about this? Sasha was swallowing hard trying to bully her brain back into line when she heard Bayley say.

“Char, are...are you sure?”

“We’ve talked about it. If there’s any two people we trust to give Siobhan as good of a life as we want for her, its you two.” Charlotte spoke from the heart. She and Becky had had quite a few conversations about this, the financial security the two offered and how they knew Bayley and Sasha would love their daughter as if it was their own sealed the deal. 

If Becky had been listening she would have confirmed Charlotte’s words but the void of sleep was calling to her and even though she was standing her body began to shut down. Content to let the wall hold her weight. Blissfully unaware as she slowly began to slide down the wall she was using as a pillow. The exhaustion making her entire being feel like she was slowly melting into herself. 

Years and years of combat training had given Sasha the reflexes of a striking cat. More than that, she was good at reading other people’s body language. It helped in the cage if you could get a split second warning what they might be doing by their posture. So she saw Lynch’s body begin to sag almost before it did. In a flash she was by the other woman’s side, supporting her with a head under her arm.

Becky was jolted back awake when the momentum of her body was suddenly stopped. Her eyes blinking several times before she even could put together what had happened again. Only this time she apparently hadn’t caught herself nodding off. She was a little bashful about being caught and had to respond with quick sarcastic humor. “Damn. Didn’t think I’d ever fall for you Sasha, but here we are.” Hoping that the others would brush off her moment of weakness. As long as Charlotte was pushing on through everything she would persevere. 

“Becks, are you OK?” Bayley asked, her face transforming to one of concern.

“‘M fine. Jus’ a bit tired. Nothin’ some coffee can’t fix.” She joked. Catching her wife’s eye and looking down quickly when she saw how easily Charlotte could see through her. 

Bayley exchanged a quick glance with Charlotte. By default they tended to be the voices of reason in the foursome. “Do you want me to drive you home for some sleep?” Bayley offered.

To her surprise, it was Sasha who stepped in. “No, we’ll just go get some coffee. The walk will help too,” she said quickly. She surprised herself by jumping in but she had read the look on Becky’s face and knew that the other women would as soon eat lava as leave the hospital.

Charlotte hid her concern well and gave the fighters a nod. “Alright. Thanks Sasha. You can have your turn carrying Siobhan when you get back.” Giving Sasha a grateful smile that said far more than words could.

Sasha gave the best smile she could at this but quickly turned away on the excuse of holding the door for Becky. As soon as they were out in the hallway she took a half step away from the Irishwoman, wanting to give her the chance to decide if she wanted the support any longer.

“You good?” she asked.

Becky gave the other woman a goofy, exhausted grin. Trying her best to test her wobbly legs without anyone noticing. Leaning gently against Sasha and batting her eyes at the other woman. “My hero.” Playing up the damsel in distress role and covering how truly thankful she was with sarcasm. 

Sasha snorted at the gesture. “Come on, I could use coffee as much as you. Bayley hasn’t been sleeping either because she’s been nervous. And you can probably guess what a nervous Bay does.”

Becky straightened back up but stayed close to Sasha, not yet fully trusting herself as her little bouts of sudden narcolepsy seemed to be increasing. Looking down at the ground for a moment as she found her voice again. “Thanks, by the way. Probably wouldn’t have been the best thing if I’d smacked my head or somethin’. Charlie doesn’t need any more stress.” Genuinely appreciative of the other fighter and not trying to hide it despite their history. 

Sasha helped Becky along in silence for a bit. Twice, she had to wave away a nurse that had mistaken the situation. Still, the building silence was uncomfortable and she felt compelled to break it. “How long since you were home?” she asked.

Becky looked up as she tried to think. “I don’t know exactly. Almost two days I think. Whole thing took fer fuckin’ ever.” She smiled as even though she was exhausted Becky wouldn’t change anything considering the end result. 

Sasha guided them through a set of doors and then down the path indicated by a sign. She was already running out of conversational steam so she just asked the first thing that came to her mind. “How’s Bobby?” 

“He’s good.” Becky awkwardly responded. The fact that her current coach used to be Sasha’s always felt a little odd even if it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been when Bayley and Charlotte had gotten them to hang out for the first time after the second fight. Maybe it was the fact that she now had someone else in the world to take care of, or maybe she was finally doing that thing people called maturing but Becky felt compelled to try and finally cut through the weirdness that existed between them. “Listen Sasha… I just want to let you know I really do respect you even if I’m pretty dog shit at showin’ it. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep but if I had to choose anyone in the world to punch in the face and get punched back by, it’d be you.”

Sasha was quiet at this. She’d been working with a therapist and one of the skills she’d been honing was taking time to consider her responses in awkward situations rather than just reacting. When she’d waited a few heartbeats, Sasha nodded. “I feel the same, even though I know I don’t show it either. There aren’t many people who challenge me, you’re one of them and I need that. And I want you to know I really am trying to be more…’friendly’ and not just because of Bayley.”

“Glad to hear it…” Becky looked sideways at Sasha. “And I’m not either… I mean I’m not trying to be friendly just because Bayley or Charlotte may have both asked me to. That did actually happen, but it’s not why…” Cursing herself at her inability to effectively and honestly discuss her emotions with anyone outside of a very small circle. “Neither of us are very good at this thing are we?”

Sasha steered them into an elevator and let Lynch lean against the wall. “Considered how we first met? I think we might be being hard on ourselves.”

A gentle chuckle left Becky’s mouth before she responded. “True. But I think both of us aren’t exactly the same as we were then.” Holding her breath for a second before meeting the other woman’s eyes. Making an offer she’d never consider for anyone other than a trusted friend in this sport. “If you ever need someone to workout with and spar before a fight you can give me a call. Gym’s always open fer ya if yer in town.” Those words the closest she’d ever been to offering not just a truce and neutrality, but an offer to be an actual ally. 

Sasha was quiet at this too, but mostly because she didn’t know what to say. A simple ‘thank you’ didn’t seem to suffice. This was Becky Lynch making a concrete gesture aimed on moving them past the cordiality they’d been forced into as a result of their wives. “Sure, Bayley and I plan to be out there quite a bit pretty soon, she’s doing her show from Bristol. Maybe I could stop by sometime.”

“Cool… That’s cool.” Becky replied casually, trying not to make it a big deal. “We got one of those new rock climbin’ treadmill things last week. T’ink you’d like it. Hell of a good workout.” 

Sasha nodded as they finally reached the cafeteria. The Madjai center, where she usually did her advanced training, had several of the devices but she recognized what Lynch was doing. Just a few short minutes later, they were sitting at a table in the corner with large cups of coffee in front of them. After some quiet sipping, Sasha finally worked up her courage.

“Lynch...can...can I ask you something?”

Becky could already feel the caffeine flow through her system after a few rather large gulps of the hot liquid. The sugar she’d added only helping. In the short term this was a solution but Becky knew she’d be feeling the crash not too long from now. A problem for future Becky. “Sure.”

Sasha stirred her coffee distractedly for a few moments. “When...how long...how did you two decide you were ready?”

Becky laughed for a full five seconds. Garnering a few curious glances in her direction from the others in the cafeteria. “Holy shit Sash. I still don’t know if we’re ready. Did all this studyin’ and watchin’ videos for tips and now that it’s actually happening I can hardly remember a damn thing.” She stopped for a moment before dropping into a more serious tone. “But there isn’t anyone I’d rather have there right next to me jumpin’ into the unknown than Charlie.” Smiling softly at the thought of her wife and taking another sip of her coffee. “Literally. Even sweet talked her into skydivin’ with me last year on our honeymoon.”

Sasha took this all in. She wasn’t sure how she felt about having children herself, but only because she doubted her own ability as a parent. She hadn’t had great examples when she was young, and her lifestyle wasn’t conducive to it either. But Bayley...she would be a perfect mother. Could Sasha deny her that?

Deciding to put this to the side, again, Sasha looked up at Lynch. “Regardless, I couldn’t be happier for you two. And...I’m not sure what I did to convince you that I’d make a good godparent but I’m going to try and earn it.” Sasha had more to say but she looked up as a man and a woman approached their table.

“Excuse me...uh, are you Sasha Banks?” the man asked.

“And are you Becky Lynch?” the woman with him asked in turn.

Sasha shot a glance over at Becky in response, unsure of how much the other fighter wanted to be interacting with the public at the moment.

Being a celebrity came with a lot of perks but there were times when Becky missed the anonymity of life before. This was one of them. Still she pushed what energy she had into giving the two a subdued smile. Knowing that denial was difficult with how much their hair made them stand out and sure that any brushing aside would be magnified on Twitter to make them both into villains of the highest order. “That’s us. You fan’s?” Trying her best to sound enthusiastic and personable like Alexa had always stressed. It’s not that she didn’t love interacting with fans of the sport but she was finding it hard to summon up the energy to care. All her thoughts back in that room with her wife and child.

“Yes! We uh, we heard about you and your wife and we wanted to say congratulations.”

Sasha very much doubted that was all they wanted, but she didn’t speak. She had no desire to have to wear her ‘public’ face today.

“I know you’re busy but would you two mind...taking a picture with us?” the woman asked, holding up her phone.

Becky had been hoping they’d be content to just say a few words and be on their way, especially considering they apparently knew why she was likely here today. She sighed in resignation, sure that she probably looked like absolute shit. She could feel the dark, sunken circles under her eyes and knew her hair must be a mess. “Thanks so much for the congratulations but I’d rather not take a picture today. Don’t want any crazies knowin’ where we’re at. Can never be too careful nowadays. Know what I mean?” She said as amicably as possible. Hoping the two would accept it and move on. 

Before they could speak, Sasha stood. “You can take one with me and if you promise not to tell any more people that you saw us here you can have these.” She flashed two small cards in their faces, which they read before looking up in wonder. 

“Deal.”

“Lynch? The camera?” Sasha said as she moved to stand between the two.

Becky blinked but quickly grabbed the phone and moved to take the picture. Still a little in awe of Sasha jumping in. “Yeah. Of course… On three. One, two, three.” She counted down before snapping the picture and handing the phone back to it’s ecstatic owner. 

As the two happy fans scampered away, Sasha sat back down. “I bet it’s gotta be tough around Boston for you.”

“I’m thinkin’ of changin’ the hair color to help with that. You think the ol’ purple would work fer me?” Becky jokingly asked. 

Sasha held out a lock of her own hair, which was now blue. “”This doesn’t, I know that much. But yeah, when I was all natural almost no one recognized me.”

Becky smiled down into her coffee before she looked back across the table. “You didn’t have to do that you know? With those fans. By the way, what was on those cards?”

Sasha slid one across the table to Becky. They were vouchers for a backstage pass to an upcoming show being put on by Sasha’s own record label, Boss Records. “We have a stop planned here locally and I was supposed to give those out at an interview in a few days. But I’ll just get some more sent in.”

“Smart… Still, thanks for that. Went out of my way to try and keep any press off our back. Bayley excluded obviously.” Becky replied. Sipping away at her coffee till it was gone. “We should probably get headin’ back.”

Sasha finished her own coffee and made a face. “Well, that was gross…” she said as she stood “...And don’t mention it. If you ever deserved your privacy it’s now.”

A grin crept onto Becky’s face. “I won’t. You owed me anyway for that stunt you pulled in Vegas. Took me an extra thirty minutes to get back to the hotel because of you screamin’ out me name.”

Sasha finally managed a real laugh at this. “It’s been more than two years, Lynch. Get over it already.”

Becky pouted and started off to poke the button and call the elevator down. “I’m over it now. See. This is me completely over it… The balance has been restored in my eyes.”

Back in the hospital room Charlotte watched with a smile as Bayley cooed at her daughter before carefully transitioning Siobhan back into her waiting arms. Even though it was only for a minute and she was right there, Charlotte had already started to hate the separation. 

She was too tired to be overly worried about Becky right now, but Charlotte had seen it coming a mile away. The redhead had been so fidgety, confined to pacing the room they’d been given like a caged tiger. It was sort of funny how easily Becky could get riled up when she was denied a physical outlet for her emotions but she truly did appreciate having her wife there at her side through it all. Over forty hours since being admitted and not once did the fighter leave as the hours continued to tick by. 

Charlotte grinned at the reporter who hadn’t stopped smiling since she first handed her the tiny baby. “I knew we made the right choice in you two. Took a bit to convince Becks, but she dropped it pretty quick.”

Bayley handed Charlotte’s daughter back to her even though she was still grinning. “I’m going to be honest Char, I had to work to hold it together just now in front of Sasha and Becky. They’re both wound so tight I don’t think they’d be able to handle crying. But...I can’t tell you how honored I am that you picked us.”

She followed this gesture up by giving her friend a one armed hug.

Charlotte returned the gesture as best she could and leaned back into the pillows. Her body happy to finally be able to just relax. “You know we love you Bay. Both of you… Becky doesn’t like showing it but I know deep, deep down she actually kind of likes Sasha. But I also think that fact annoys the hell out of her.” Allowing herself a hearty chuckle.

Bayley laughed. “She’s not to the level of Becky right now, but you wouldn’t believe how nervous Sasha has been just waiting for you. What a pair we picked…”

‘Two women who struggle expressing their emotions. We must be so smart.” Charlotte joked as her eyes fell to look at the face of her little girl. An undeniable warmth filling her at the sight. “But they aren’t all that bad.”

Bayley bent so she could lean her head against Charlotte’s. “No, otherwise what was all the work for?” she joked. She was quiet for a few moments after that, just looking at the little miracle in Charlotte’s arms. “Is there anything I can do to help you now or in the days ahead?” she asked.

Charlotte thought about it for a second. “First, a fresh ice pack would be great. Second, and much more difficult, get Becky to relax somehow. I don’t care how you do it. You’re at a hospital, maybe there is chloroform or something you can use. But she needs it, and I have a feeling neither of us will be getting a lot of it for a while.”

Bayley chuckled. “What are the odds we could get them to just spend a day together without killing each other?” As she said this she moved over to the counter and began looking through drawers.

“I’d like to think they’ve moved beyond that but then I remember that time we went to the pier and the world’s most intense game of skeeball occured.” 

Bayley sighed at the memory. “Want to hear something insane?”

Charlotte’s ears perked up a bit. “Always up for some insanity.”

“We now own that arcade…”

“Seriously?” Charlotte made a face but then a thought came to her mind and she looked down at Siobhan. “That means you are going to get to play everything for free. I’m already worried.” Laughing lightly as she pressed her lips delicately against her daughter’s head. 

Bayley laughed as well. “It was more that Sasha bought the place so she could reset the high scores Becky got...yes she is THAT petty. But I’m sure Siobhan will love it someday.”

“She will…” A small frown crept onto Charlotte’s face as she watched her own baby breathe in and out. “I know it’s been a few years but I still can’t believe he isn’t here to see this. He probably would of been a great grandpa…”

Bayley smiled sadly and hugged Charlotte again. “He would have, he’d have spoiled her rotten. And imagine if he’d been around when she started dating!”

‘I’m sure Becks will be intimidating enough for that poor soul. But they would have made a hell of a combination.” Charlotte smiled and blinked away a few tears that snuck out. She couldn’t decide which moment hurt more; Her father not being there when she married the love of her life, or the birth of her daughter. 

Bayley just held Charlotte tight, knowing that was all she could do. “You’ll just have to make sure she picks up some of the Flair swagger then, won’t you?”

“It’s in her genes. Plus she’s going to have Becky as a role model. If she doesn’t end up with some swagger I’d be shocked.” Sniffling a bit as she made sure to focus on what she still had. 

“He’d be so proud of you Char, you know that. I know I am. And someday you’ll take her to visit both her uncle and her grandpa,” Bayley said quietly.

“Someday…” Charlotte said softly. 

The door to the room slowly began to open and a slightly more awake Becky came in followed closely by Sasha. The redhead making a beeline over to the bed and bending down to be eye level with Siobhan. “We’re back.” Letting her head just barely rest against her daughters. “How are my girls?”

“Perfectly fine mama tiger.” Charlotte replied. 

Becky rolled her eyes but still made a decent imitation of a tiger’s growl. Reaching over to ‘claw’ at Charlotte’s free hand before lacing their fingers together. The time away had helped give her some artificial energy but it also made her remember that she should be back in the room with her wife and newborn. Even if there was technically no blood relation between them Becky had immediately felt her heart grow to make room for how much she loved Siobhan the moment the nurse handed the screaming baby to Charlotte. 

Bayley took a step back, not wanting to intrude on the family moment. But as she did she took Sasha’s hand and squeezed it tightly. There was a whole universe of meaning in that gesture that they both understood.

“We’ll let you two be for awhile, OK?” Bayley said.

Charlotte smiled at the two as Becky’s breathing began to even out already, the caffeine crash hitting her quick. “Thanks Bay.” Looking directly at the other woman and adding with some extra meaning, “You too Sasha.”

The room fell peacefully into silence once the door closed. 

“Becky?” The blonde softly called. Noting the exhaustion in her wife’s body that mirrored her own.

The woman in question hardly moved and responded with a murmured, “Mmhmm.”

Charlotte raised her free hand and raked her fingers through the vermillion hair she found. Fingernails gently scratching at Becky’s scalp, drawing a few shivers at the motion. “If you’re going to fall asleep anyway, I’d prefer you have a bed under you this time.”

“Mmm,” Becky groaned in a deep tone. Making a noise that Charlotte could easily mistake for a rumbling purr. “I can take the chair. You need the space.”

“Rebecca Flair if you don’t get up here, I will call Sasha and Bayley back in here, have them tie you up and force you up here.” Charlotte almost never used Becky’s new legal last name, since she still went by Becky Lynch for marketing purposes. She’d honestly expected more of an argument when the topic of last names came up but her fiancé at the time had been surprisingly easygoing about it.

As she always did when Charlotte called her that, Becky smiled through her exhaustion. Growing up she’d dreamt about having a family like the ones she remembered seeing on tv, easier to escape to the fantasy than focus on the reality. She’d been happy to go by Lynch since the last name Knox had never been something she wanted to claim as her own once she had a choice in it. “Now you’re just temptin’ me to be difficult.”

“Just get up here already.” Charlotte commanded as she rolled her eyes and scooted over to make some extra room.

Becky slid up and curled around her family, taking extra care to avoid squishing Siobhan between them. Resting one hand under her head and lying her other atop the one Charlotte was using to cradle their daughter. Peering over at her wife with watery eyes, too tired to be bothered by her own vulnerability. “I love you so much Charlie… Thank you so much for this,” she looked back down at the remarkably calm little baby, “For her.”

Charlotte had never pushed Becky to open up about her past and the redhead wasn’t particularly talkative about it but she knew the story that the public was given. About her growing up on the streets and how Finn brought her to his gym and away from the hard life she’d been living, with few details on exactly what she went through before that. “I love you too. And I can guarantee this little thing does, even if she doesn’t know it yet.”

The two were silent for the next few seconds and Charlotte could feel Becky succumbing to the need for sleep.

“Go to sleep tiger. We’ll still be here when you get up.”

Becky didn’t give any thought to disobeying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! And with a fun chapter we've been waiting to write for a while. See ya down at end!

Sasha brought her lambo to a stop outside the Maiava Hotel and waited. 

She was grateful that it was so early that the eastern skyline was just barely showing signs of grey. The car tended to attract attention and she wasn’t really in the mood to deal with fans this early.    
  


Picking up her phone from the passenger seat, Sasha hesitated. She’d used the number before but it had always been very clipped exchanges almost to the point of formality. The simple exchange of information and the like. But was she ready for a social setting? A 1-on-1 social setting at that? Before she could talk herself out of it, she composed a quick text and sent it off to Lynch.

To say Becky was surprised by the text was an understatement. Not just because of the offer but because of exactly who was sending it. She remembered making some strides in their relationship last night at the hospital but never would have expected this so soon. Part of her knew that it was likely either Bayley or Charlotte who pushed her into reaching out but she couldn’t find it in her to not accept. They’d been able to leave the hospital and come back to the hotel but Becky knew they needed to figure out some things. 

Neither of them wanted to risk flying with a newborn so the only real option was driving across the country back to Boston. So, as soon as she could Becky was looking up options for a private bus and a driver to make it as comfortable a trip as possible, no matter how much it cost. 

She’d probably still be looking into it if it wasn’t for the text and offer to join Sasha for a morning run. So, with a quick text back to the other fighter Becky tore into her bag for some workout clothes and changed. Giving her still sleeping wife a kiss on the temple and leaving a brief note to explain where she’d gone, even though she was still pretty sure the blonde had a hand in setting this up. She’d insisted on taking care of Siobhan when she started crying in the night so that Charlotte could continue resting her body and had changed a particularly stinky diaper just an hour ago. Hopefully her daughter would allow Charlotte to get another couple hours of uninterrupted sleep while she was gone. 

With a final longing look back into the room where her wife and newborn were sleeping Becky could already feel herself missing them and she wasn’t even out of the hotel room. She forced herself onwards, riding the elevator down while anxiously picking at the thin material of her leggings, walking through the early morning lobby and ignoring the few stares her appearance garnered from the few random guests up at such an ungodly hour. 

Sasha was used to people gaping at her car. The Lamborghini Avantador wasn’t a vehicle designed to inconspicuous. But she was wondering idly what sort of reaction it might get when Becky Lynch was seen getting into it. People would know it was her car, the plates and the custom shade of magenta paint would to see to that. She signed, but just just adjusted her sunglasses. She’d just need to deal with whatever happened.

Even if she didn’t show it off Becky could still appreciate a flashy show of opulence, but the sight of Sasha’s car was enough to get her chuckling. At least she wouldn’t have a problem finding the other fighter. Though she might not feel it in her heart, the redhead strode over to the embodiment of wealth in the shape of a car with a confident stride. Quickly opening the door and sliding into the plush seat. Making a show of stretching out like a lazy cat till she found the perfect level of comfort before settling down and grinning at the driver. “Mornin’ to ya Blueberry.”

Sasha’s hand automatically touched her hair, now almost exactly the same color as the food. “Morning…” she said. She still felt slightly awkward about this whole thing. Bayley felt it was important so she would give it all she had but there was still that lingering weird feeling. Clearing her throat she put the car into gear. “Ready to go?”

If Becky hadn’t already guessed that this whole get together was Charlotte and Bayley’s doing she’d be pretty sure of it by now. It was pretty clear Sasha wasn’t super comfortable and a rare moment when the other woman wasn’t hiding it from her. 

Becky sighed and knew that she should play nice and make an effort. After all, she had tried to bury the hatchet with Sasha at the hospital and this would be actually putting in action behind her words. Still, she couldn’t help having a little fun. “Ready as I can be.” Waiting a moment for Sasha to begin pulling away to add, “So, what did Bayley and Char offer you to suffer with me, eh? No-No-No, let me guess… VIP tickets to see Weird Al Yankovic in concert? An all expenses paid trip to Japan? NO WAIT! I got it. Bay threatened to veto that threesome idea you just casually brought up to her when you got too drunk?”

Sasha snorted against her own will. This partially because of the absurdity of the list and also because Lynch apparently drastically underestimated how adventurous Sasha and Bayley’s sex life was. Though of course she wasn’t going to bring that up. “Bayley told me that I wouldn’t have to go to the red carpet at the ESPY’s with her. Of course I wasn’t supposed to tell you that either.” 

“Damn, I’m still hopin’ I don’t have to go this year. Well you don’t have to worry about me rattin’ you out to the Misses.” Becky said with a tiny smile on her face. Something she’d have betted quite a bit of money against ever happening when it was just her and Sasha together. The nights when the two couples came together was one thing. But strangely she found herself realizing that dread of the moment was much worse than the reality of it. Maybe she was growing up. “Don’t have anythin’ to gain from it right now.” She teasingly threatened. At least she wasn’t growing up too much. 

The corner of Sasha’s mouth twitched at this but she didn’t speak. She just pulled the car out into traffic and headed to the Madjai. It was about twenty minutes away by distance, which might mean close to forty in traffic. Sasha reached for the radio and turned it on. The car was suddenly filled with the opening notes of “ _ El Idolo”.  _ Sasha shut the radio right back off.

“God damn song is EVERYWHERE!” she grunted.

“You see, this is why I’m glad I don’t listen to this type of shit.” Becky tutted as she looked out the window back to the fading hotel. Forcing the tiny frown from her face and swallowing the tiny pit in her stomach. Looking back across at the car interior at the other woman. “I still can’t believe someone actually paid them to make this crap.”

Sasha was in the process of acquiring the physical assets of a failed record label to start her own, and had thus been putting in a lot of time researching the music business. “It will never stop surprising me how people will love literally anything with a 1-2 bass line and some time through producer software. I didn’t even know people still got gold records?!”

“Can’t account for people havin’ poor taste.” Becky quipped. Looking down at her lap for a moment and stopping herself from picking a hole into the newish leggings. “I still get some morons online tellin’ me that I’m an ass and Mella was a saint for stayin’ with me so long. What can you do. There’s always gonna be idiots willin’ to accept anythin’ they do apparently.”

Sasha laughed bitterly. “Check out my twitter feed sometime.” She was quiet for awhile before she changed the subject. “How’s the big man handling everything with Storm blowing up?”

“I try to stay out of it honestly.” Becky answered quickly. “She’s doin’ great and I’m just happy for her. Got her first big time sponsorship after that last fight of hers. Still gettin’ used to havin’ all the extra attention but she’ll be good. Alexa’s already came around a few times to help get her ready for all the bullshit that comes with bein’ higher on the card.”

Sasha thought about this for a few minutes, wondering if she’d ever face the same situation with Kairi. “What about Riott? I feel like she’s been on those ‘on the rise’ articles for two years.”

Becky thought about her friend and not for the first time wondered if Ruby felt overshadowed by her. Despite all the work she’d put it, Ruby wasn’t yet recognized for how good she was. As of late she’d been mostly known as the girl who fights out of the same camp as Becky Lynch. “She’s still workin’ hard. Got another fight lined up now that she and Liv are back from vacation. Jus’ needs a good performance and she could start sneakin’ in the title talk at flyweight.”

Sasha could only nod. Had she been in Riott’s position she would have been furious and she knew it. But it wasn’t her yard to be messing with so she just kept driving. They were silent the rest of the way to the Madjai Center which, to Sasha mild gratitude, looked particularly impressive in the early morning sunlight.

“How do you feel about underwater training?” Sasha asked Becky as they got out of the car?

Over the years Becky had tried a multitude of different training methods but had always gravitated back to the tried and true basics. None of the gyms she had trained could be considered high tech until more recently when she had decided to put some of the money she’d saved back into the gym. She’d taken on swimming in the last year at Liv’s behest after repeatedly complaining about her knee being sore after hard workouts. “I t’ink I can handle it.” She flippantly stated. “Water we gonna be doing exactly?” Unable to hide her stupid smile. 

Sasha snorted loudly at this. She put a hand over her mouth but this didn’t help. Her mirth began to bubble forth and in no time, she was giggling like an idiot. She had to actually drop onto one of the benches outside the main doors as she regained control of herself. “I’m sorry...it wasn’t even that funny...I just…” Sasha snorted.

Becky was looking at the other fighter with confused amusement. “Damn. That wasn’t even my A material.” Quirking her eyebrow up and chuckling a bit herself. “But I’ll take it. Sometimes I feel my wit is wasted on Charlie. I swear, someone must have ruined puns for her at a young age.”

Sasha wiped at her eyes. “I’m surrounded most of the time by people who are trying their best to seem like badasses. I don’t get many jokes outside of Bayley and I feel like I’m the butt of most of those.”

“Hmm…” Becky thought about it for a second as Sasha continued to recover from her giggle attack. “I’ll make sure to send a professional clown over to yer gym. On my dime of course.”

Sasha chuckled again at this. “And how do you think MY trainer would handle that?”

The redhead shrugged and grinned without a care. “It’s the thought that counts.”

Sasha smiled as she imagined the sight of Meng murdering a clown as she stood and walked to the doors. They opened to her card and she let them both in. She turned right toward the water training area. “I was thinking the hydro treadmills first, then maybe some shadowboxing, if you’re up for it once people start arriving we can go in for a full motion analysis from the sports nerds.”

Try though she might, Becky was sure that some measure of how impressed she was at this place shined through. She was starting to rethink some of her ideas on training and wondered how Charlotte would feel about expanding the gym in Boston. “Why the hell not. Might as well take advantage of all that time they spent buried in a book.”

Sasha led Becky back through hallways into the locker room where they both changed. They were the only ones present at this hour but Sasha knew how to work the machines. She set Lynch up on the treadmill before she began her own session. As they ran, Sasha noticed that both she and Lynch kept subtly adjusting the speed of their machine upward in a game of silent one upmanship. 

“If I remember right…” Sasha said as she looked over “...There isn’t anything like this at your gym?”

Becky looked back at the other woman and relaxed her face as much as could be possible with their current level of exertion. “Nope. But that might be changin’ pretty soon if I can talk the owner into it.”

Sasha ran silently for a few moments, lost in thought. “I wonder what the old man would have thought of this place?” she asked eventually.

“He’d probably have talked about how pampered today’s athlete’s are.” Becky chuckled slightly, fighting to keep her breathing under control as her legs churned beneath the water. “Claim he’d still be fightin’ today if he had access to all this back in the day.”

“HA, he wouldn’t have lasted an hour in here,” Sasha joked. She ran on for a few moments before she added: “I hear McMahon is on your ass again.”

“You’d think I killed his dog or somethin’. Told him I wanted some time off fer the baby but he jus’ keeps on pressurin’ me to take a fight.” Becky huffed and took a good deep breath to calm herself after being reminded of Shane McMahon’s apparent vendetta against her. “Did ya see that tweet of his? Piece of shit had the gall ta congratulate me and still make it sound like I’m duckin’ a fight.”

Sasha had indeed seen the tweet from McMahon. A masterful work of passive-aggressiveness it had simultaneously dripped with oily and condescending congratulations for Lynch while also managing to try and chivy her back to the cage. In recent years, Sasha had come to deeply regret the number of times she’d partied with McMahon in her early career. Back when she’d been enslaved to alter-ego she’d actually enjoyed spending time with him. Now though...she saw him for what he was.

“He’s been on me about getting ready to welcome Shafir back with ‘open arms’ if he can talk her into it. I told him she can get in line like everyone else. He pitched a fit so Teddy and I threatened to pull our merchandising partnership with him. That shut him up pretty quick,” Sasha said.

“Piece o’ feckin’ work that one.” Becky swore. “Daddy hands him the reigns and he t’inks he earned it.”

Sasha couldn’t help but agree. McMahon was a sort of success story in as much as he’d helped his company grow from an extreme niche sport to the point where it was almost mainstream, but he’d done so with someone else's capitol. For someone like Sasha, who had started with nothing and now was a reasonably successful business woman, this grated.

“I met his sister for the first time a few weeks ago at a BFA thing, she is surprisingly not shitty for being related to him,” Sasha mused.

“Never met her but It’d be hard to be worse than him.” Becky replied, actually finding herself enjoying the innocuous, easy back and forth with Sasha. That didn’t stop her from upping the speed on her treadmill a bit past the blue haired woman’s. 

Sasha noticed the gesture and resolved to ignore it, for Bayley’s sake. “Do you think you’ll be at the next joint camp, I know Balor was really hoping to get you to Dublin,” Sasha asked, surreptitiously increasing the speed on her own machine. 

“If everythin’ works out. I’m hopin’ to bring Charlie and the little one but I’ve got to talk her into it.” Thinking quickly about the timing of it all. She’d spent so much time preparing for the birth that she wasn’t as up to date on matters as normal. “What about you?”

Sasha shrugged. “There’s a kid fighting out of Edinburgh, Katie Lee Ray, Meng wants another look at her. And it’s a free trip to Europe for Bayley and I so I probably will.”

The redhead hadn’t failed to notice Sasha’s earlier increase in speed but waited till now to adjust her own so it wouldn’t be so they could both continue to pretend they didn’t know what was going on. “That’s a good way to look at it. Ya know, if you two want I could show you around a bit. You could see the corner where I first broke a boy’s nose, or maybe the alley where I got my first concussion. Might even find the tooth I lost that night.”

“Sure, why the hell not? Last time we were in Dublin we ended up stuck at a dinner with the Balors, your thing sounds more fun. Bayley’s dragging me off to Spain then, I think just to show off how little Spanish I still know.”

“For someone so nice she really does like showing off when she knows more than you.” Becky joked with all seriousness. Without even realizing it she was actually relaxing. The stress she put herself under while worrying about Charlotte and the baby melting away without a thought for the time being. 

After their run, Sasha took Becky to the next pool over. She fitted the Irish woman with a mask and some goggles and then set a timer for her. She then stood thinking as the other fighter shadow boxed under the water. It was still strange for her, that she was here at all. And with Becky Lynch of all people. Yet, she had to admit, she wasn’t having a bad time. Not at all.

For the longest time, Becky and Sasha had (at best) been friends in law. They’re connection had come from the fact that Bayley was so close with both Becky and Charlotte. None of them were under any illusion that Sasha would have still been friends with the other two had her wife not been in the picture. Given how she’d first met Lynch, this wasn’t surprising. But now Sasha wondered if it really had to be that way…

Becky had shadow boxed a million times before and always loved the feeling of complete peace she achieved during those moments. The ability to let the world fall away and visualize every aspect of a fight as if it was happening right in front of her. It was the first place she could ever remember feeling perfectly comfortable and if Finn hadn’t brought her on when he did Becky was sure she’d be dead by now or in such a state that she may have wished for it to come. 

She focused on the extra resistance the water provided. Displacing the water and forcing it out of her way. Focusing on the way her body moved and not on anything else. 

It was almost meditative in a way. Charlotte and Liv had dragged her along to a yoga class, and while she loved the act itself, the meditation aspect of it quickly turned her off. The space they’d been in was large and there was more than enough room to do the moves without ever encroaching on another’s space but when they were supposed to sit quietly and just breath it had the opposite intended effect. The silence only making Becky anxious, the feeling of her own skin crawling with something she couldn’t see making her feel surrounded. Pressed in on all sides and it had taken all she had to make it through the session. Casually informing the other two women that the yoga classes just weren’t for her. 

Whenever she was visualizing a fight Becky couldn’t help but think of Sasha. The only person she ever compared herself to professionally out of respect for her skill. Even if she never fought Sasha again the other woman was always an easy way to motivate her. 

Eventually when she could hear the timer Becky resurfaced and immediately pulled off the mask to take in a giant breath of fresh air. Crossing her arms on the tiled side of the pool and looking up at Sasha with an easy smile. Finally seeing what could maybe be a real friend, rather than the odd feeling of resignment they usually had when Bayley dragged them together. “So be honest. Are the goggles workin’? I’ve been thinkin’ of gettin’ some for the house.” Grinning like an idiot as she turned her head to model the mirrored goggles Sasha had handed her. Silently daring the other woman to ask about it because she knew Becky and Charlotte didn’t have a pool.

No one was more surprised than Sasha when a short bark of laughter escaped her lips. She had to stop herself from covering her mouth for a moment she was so shocked. It wasn’t that the joke itself was that funny, but somehow when it came from Becky the ridiculousness was multiplied. She was distracted by this that she even missed the fact that she had just thought of Becky by her first name for the first time.

“If I ever launch a goggle line with Boss Threads you could model, and yes I’m sure you wife would love them around the house,” she said with a smirk.

Becky let herself indulge for a moment in the victory that was getting Sasha to laugh. It wasn’t something she’d ever cared about before but after the first time she actually wanted to do it again. “You never know when they could come in handy.” The redhead said while winking suggestively, only to remember that the goggles would make it impossible to tell. “How about you come give me a hand gettin’ out o’ here? The ol’ knees feeling a bit sore and I mean you are sort of to blame for that one.” Flashing a hopefully disarming pout that wouldn’t give away her plan. She just needed the other fighter a bit closer. 

Sasha felt a twinge of guilt at this, something she experienced more and more as time went by. Previously she’d been more or less immune to the emotion. But she forced a smile as she knelt at the side of the pool and held out a hand to the other fighter. She somehow felt there was a great symbolic weight to the gesture.

When Becky grabbed onto Sasha’s hand she made sure to smile up at her. Using her other hand to pull up the goggles on top of her head so that nothing was impeding her view. “Thanks, but I t’ink yer lookin’ like you could use a cool down.” Those words all the warning she gave before pulling Sasha over the side.

Sasha had only a heartbeat to realize what was happening before she was suddenly tumbling awkwardly forward into the pool. There her world was all water and bubbles as she thrashed for a moment. Then she remembered where she was and kicked her way to the surface. Breaking it she spluttered for a moment before she turned a glare at Lynch. For single tense moment, anger flared inside of her but then it was quickly blown away. Partially because she had fully intended to get in the pool anyway. But something more important was in play as well.

She was having fun.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she shouted, though with a grin. 

If Becky was smiling any wider her cheeks would need to split open. Unable to help herself as laughter began to bubble up and escape her mouth till she couldn’t hold it in. “It’s alright Sashy. I’ll make sure to tell Bay that you only got wet after I touched ya.” Already laughing at her own joke even as she was saying it. 

Sasha laughed even as she began to tread water. “What are you? Nine?” 

“Age is but a number lass. I like to t’ink of meself as eternally youthful.” Becky countered back. 

“Fuck you, give me the mask,” Sasha laughed as she kicked over to the side of the pool. After her session at the bottom of the pool, she handed the mask back to Lynch and stood under the heat lamp provided by the Madjai center. As she watched the other woman in the water, she made a decision internally. She would lean into what was happening here today.

For as apprehensive as Becky had been about this whole idea initially she was strangely beginning to feel like there was a real shift occurring here. At some point she’d have to thank Bayley and Charlotte for forcing this mini break. 

The two continued to swap places and rotate out of the pool while continuing to talk back and forth without the jabs ever becoming serious. Something for which Becky was both amazed by and incredibly glad for. She’d never have thought before today that a day with Sasha could be anything other than the equivalent of constant nails on a chalkboard, something they both would be forced to endure. Yet today she wasn’t only enduring, at some point which she couldn’t pin down Becky had actually begun to enjoy it. 

“What do we got next on the docket?” Becky asked as Sasha got out of the pool after her final session. “How long did they pay for?” As much as she was finding herself having fun her thoughts had started to drift back to Charlotte and their baby child. 

Sasha shrugged. “I paid for the whole day, but other people will start showing up soon. I figure we can make two more stops before it gets too busy. I think one of them should be the lab, they can do a full motion analysis study for you.”

Becky knew that nothing good could come from ditching out early and to be fair, she was actually having a good time. “Alright, lead the way Boss.” Walking behind the other fighter and following her towards their next stop. Eventually finding the courage to actually ask a question and try more than just banter with Sasha. “So, what got you into fightin’ in the first place anyways? Ya seem like you could have been a success at a lot o’ shit. What with all yer business stuff goin’ on.”   
  


Sasha stopped as she led Becky to the indoor track. She thought for a moment before she came up with an answer. “What has your wife told you?”

“Not much. Just that you apparently were flirtin’ with signin’ before you committed to Thuggin’ and Buggin’.” She tried to read Sasha’s face but the other woman could be an enigma sometimes and Becky had a hard time understanding her. But considering how little she really knew about Sasha that shouldn’t be surprising. “Sounded like the ol’ man had a good eye fer talent.”

Sasha pondered for a few moments as she began to stretch. “I appreciate you saying that I could be a success in a lot of places. But it ain’t true. I grew up in as hood a place as can be. Almost everyone born there dies there, no one gets out. Most of the boys I grew up with had a sheet by the time they were 12 and most of the girls had two babies by the time they were 20. I got out because of one thing, I’m good at fighting.”

Becky was quiet for a moment before blurting out. “I fuckin’ hate it when they’re right.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Those two…” She said as if Sasha should just know. “Always sayin’ shit about blah, blah, blah yer not so different. Blah, blah just get to know her.” Crossing her arms and snickering at the absurdity of it all. A deep breath giving her a moment to think. “... Ireland ain’t exactly what I would call very hood, but it wasn’t all leprechauns and rainbows.” Silent for another few seconds as she thought back to her old life. “Not gonna say I understand exactly where ya come from but I get it.”

Sasha nodded as she stood and looked at the other woman, maybe really studied Becky Lynch as a fellow human being for the first time. She could see it in the Irishwoman’s pose and eyes, she really did understand. “But we both made it out, we showed all of them.”

“That we did.” Becky said with a somewhat bittersweet smile. Even though they’d both overcome their own difficult upbringing it was an unspoken truth that they would always carry the scars of it with them. Sometimes she wondered what she would be like if she hadn’t lived in that house, or if the world had decided to not throw what seemed like a constant stream of shit into her face but it was inconceivable to think of. Their lives were such a part of them that any possible visions of what could have been always felt like a movie. Out of reach and not quite real. 

“Come on, loser can buy breakfast...or lunch, whatever…” Sasha said as she suddenly took off on the track. 

Becky quickly snapped out of her casual stance and sprinted off after the other woman. “Yer on… Even if ya cheated.” She couldn’t help but add. 

Sasha was laughing as she sprinted for all she was worth and called back over her shoulder. “Sorry, I can’t hear you from all the way up here!” Becky and Sasha circled the track more times then Sasha could remember before, by mutual unspoken agreement, they both dropped heavily to the ground. 

“I am...picking...the most expensive...breakfast place...in LA…” Sasha gasped, even as she smiled weakly.

Becky was breathing through the stitch in her side. She might have skipped one too many cardio sessions with the baby on the way. “Fine… I hope… you get… food poisoning.” She managed to get out in between breaths. 

When they had recovered, Sasha took Becky to the sports analysis lab. This was a high tech facility where an athlete could have every single inch of their body scanned an analyzed while they performed. From this data, the athlete could come up with the tiniest of tweaks that might prove to be the decision advantage on game day, or fight day. Sasha went first, and when she’d done she received her print out which she reviewed critically. Then it was Becky’s turn.

Becky had watched Sasha go through the process. Holding in how impressed she truly was with the facility and watching with an almost bored look. Despite how it looked though, she was taking in everything. Leaning to her left so that she could see the screen of the computer around the lab tech’s afro. 

  
“How does it do that?” She asked inquisitively. Watching as the video of Sasha’s last movement played and the screen seamlessly moved around the other fighter.

The young black man looked back at her with a nervous smile. He’d obviously been used to having Sasha stop by but had taken a double take when Becky walked in after the other woman. “Well, do you see all those little holes in the wall.” Continuing on when the redhead nodded. “Each one has a tiny camera that all work together in perfect synch. That way we have a fully 360 degree view of the subject and can see every little bit of movement from almost any angle.”

  
Becky just nodded and muttered, “Cool.” Looking down at some of the papers on the desk and trying to find a name to put to the face. “Thanks… Kofi.” Confusion filling her when the man in question began to laugh uncontrollably as Sasha exited the room with the results of her session compared to her last in her hands. “What did I say?”

‘Kofi’ continued to laugh so hard that he couldn’t even speak. Motioning to a clueless Sasha like she could somehow understand what he was trying to say.

  
“What’s his deal?” Sasha asked curiously.

The Irish woman shrugged. “I don’t know what Kofi over there’s laughin’ at.” 

“She’s calling me Kofi!” The man howled laughing. One of his fists pounding the table, unable to contain his mirth. 

When Sasha started laughing as well Becky started to get annoyed. She never liked being left out of a good joke. “WHAT! What’d I say?”

“It’s alright. People like us all look alike. Right?” Sasha teased. 

“Wait… What?” Becky asked again. Eyes bouncing back and forth from the grin on Sasha’s face to the still laughing man spinning in his rolling chair. The pieces falling into place with a thud. “Oh, no, no. You’re not Kofi? I jus’ looked at the papers on yer desk. Didn’t mean nothin’ by it. I’m not racist. I can just be a dope sometimes.” Hoping that the embarrassment she felt wasn’t translating into a physical blush. Walking over towards the lab for her own session so she could escape this awkward moment. “What’s yer real name so I can not feel like such an eejit?”

“Xavier.” He called out in between continued bursts of laughter.

“Sorry Xavier. That’s on me” Catching Sasha’s eye before she entered the room. 

Sasha was still chuckling as she stepped into the control room to stand behind Xavier. She wasn’t technically allowed in here, but no one said anything. Reaching forward she hit the button that would transmit her words into the room on the other side of the observation window. “You are aware that my wife is a DIFFERENT sort of brown person than I am? Right?” She softened these words with a puckish grin.

Becky stretched a bit and was warming back up when Sasha’s voice echoing through the room gave her a quick startle before responding. “I wouldn’t know…” She grinned at the window and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t see color. Remember Blueberry?” 

“Well, that would explain some of the hair choices,” Sasha shot back before she stepped back from the console.

The orange haired woman rolled her eyes, and began to start moving a little faster. “I know where we’re goin’ fer dinner next time you two are in Boston. Does that bar take reservations?”

After Becky finished her session in the lab she stared down at the results. Not as thorough as Sasha’s since she didn’t have previous sessions to compare to, but it was still very interesting to see the small things it picked up. Walking alongside the other fighter out to the parking lot as they both poured over their own results. 

“Never realized how much power I was takin’ off my switch kick from jus’ a little adjustment of the hips. I always watched back old fights to see where I was fuckin’ up but this is pretty damn impressive.” Letting out a low whistle as she scanned further down the page. 

Sasha nodded. “In your last few fights I’ve noticed it. I’m not getting the same velocity with my elbow and forearm strikes…” She was frowning at this last note on her print out when she looked up and found they were nearing her car. 

Sasha was an impulsive person. For most of her life this had worked against her, strongly. She had a tendency to react very passionately upon initial contact with a new circumstance or situation. Reflection generally came later. But sometimes, like now, she got the sense that it could do her a lot of good.

“Hey…” she said, and when Lynch looked up she threw the key fob toward the other fighter. “Unless you think you can’t handle a real car, this ain’t one of your hick ass jeeps,” she challenged.

Becky casually caught the key and raised an eyebrow at Sasha. Not quite believing that she was actually being offered a chance to drive one of Sasha’s expensive cars. “I can more than handle it. I’ve seen those  _ Fast and the Furious  _ movies.” Stopping outside the drivers door and putting on a mask of fake worry. “Wait… Is this a stick?”

Sasha’s eyes narrowed. “It’s a lambo, of course it is. And if you wreck this you owe me 180k!”

“Yer lucky I’m feelin’ nice today.” Becky couldn’t help grinning at how easily Sasha had taken the bait. “I’ll cut you some slack but normally I don’t drive a stick without my wife bein’ there.” Making sure her grin was beaming brightly over the top of the car in contrast to the other woman’s glare. 

Sasha was beginning to think this was a bad idea, but she was stubborn with everyone including herself. So she just opened the passenger door and got inside. “I’ll put it this way…” she said when Lynch got in “...Wreck my car and I’m telling Bayley who did it.”

The redhead could see how Sasha was reacting and eased off a little bit. “Don’t worry. My hick ass jeep is a stick. And the only accidents I ever get into aren’t my fault.” Settling into the seat and pulling out her phone. “Jus’ gotta make a quick call.” She said while holding the phone to her ear till the person on the other side finally picked up. “‘Ey Bobby. Why didn’t you tell me when I was cirlin’ to the right I wasn’t evenly distributin’ my weight before strikin’?”

She was sure even Sasha could hear his tired response through the tiny speaker. “I’ve mentioned it at least five time the last time you were in the gym!”

Sasha rolled her eyes in despair as she plucked the phone from Becky’s hand. Ignoring the Irish woman’s glare, Sasha tapped on the screen for a few moments and then activated the car’s center console. A moment later, Lashley’s voice drifted out of the car’s speakers.

“You did?” Becky asked in genuine confusion. It wasn’t that she wasn’t trying as hard in the gym, but she definitely hadn’t been as focused the last couple weeks with the impending birth on her mind. “Well… This has it all printed out.” She finished lamely. 

“What does that even mean?” Her coach’s tone changing a little bit as he shifted the conversation quickly. “Who cares about that anyway. How’s Charlotte and the little one? Everyone here is still mad we couldn’t be there.”

Becky looked across at Sasha, unsure of exactly how awkward this could be for the other woman. “Not like Charlie can chose when Siobhan wanted ta come out. They’re both back at the hotel sleepin’ like they should at this hour.”

“So where are you then?” Bobby asked. 

Becky looked across the car but Sasha was still pretty hard to read. “Actually jus’ finished up a mornin’ session with Sasha.”

Sasha had been worried this might come up and had been silently psyching herself up in the passenger seat. Forcing herself to swallow once, she took the plunge. “Hey, Bobby.”

The line was silent for a moment before Bobby’s voice came through clear and without any hesitation. “Hey, Sasha. Glad to hear you and Bayley finally figured it out.”

Sasha nodded quietly before realizing that this wasn’t helpful. “Yeah, me too. Thanks for saying that. How have you been?”

“Been doin’ great. How long do you want to beat around the bush? My life’s not as much fun without you in it.”

“Hey!” Becky called out from her seat. Folding her arms but not defending herself. It felt like a moment she didn’t need to be here for.

Sasha smiled, a real smile. “Hey, you seem to be doing great big man. Besides, if you were in my life you’d have to deal with Meng on a daily basis.”

“I already did that once. I’m sure your insult game has gotten better around him.” 

“Not really, he tends to stick with his go to options mostly. He’s even resisting the adoption of new insults,” Sasha joked.

“Sounds like the old son of a bitch I knew. Well, I should get going. Some of us still have to work and aren’t on maternity.”   
  


“I resent that.” Becky bit out.

Bobby chuckled and started addressing Sasha again. “Hit me up soon. We should meet up next time you’re in town. Get a drink at this little coffee place I know of.”

“Yeah, that sounds...great. I may be out east in a few weeks with Bayley,” Sasha said. This whole conversation had lifted a weight off her shoulders she hadn’t really been aware she was carrying. Bobby had been like the older brother she’d never had for many years to her and now that it seemed he didn’t hate her, as she’d always assumed, Sasha felt lighter.

“Great. Talk to ya later kid. Don’t kill each other.” He called out before hanging up.

Becky rolled her eyes and put her phone back into her pocket. “Always has to get in the last word.”

Sasha was still smiling but she nodded. “It makes him seem more wise, or he thinks so. Want to hear something very different?”

“I’m game.” Becky said as she began to pull the car out of the parking lot. “What ya got in mind?”

Sasha sighed heavily as she took out her phone and placed a call. It rang through the car’s speakers four times before a gravely and clearly sleep fogged voice entered.

“I swear to god if this isn’t a god damn crisis I will smack the pink out of your hair,” Meng Fifita growled.

“Good morning to you too, Sunshine…” Sasha said brightly “...I wondered if you wanted to hear about the results of my latest motion analysis-.” Sasha didn’t get to finish speaking because she was cut off by a sustained, fluent, and highly inventive stream of invective from the speakers that was delivered at surprising volume. As it continued, Sasha turned toward Becky and raised her eyebrows at the other woman.

Becky was struggling to hold in her laughter. Even for someone who cursed a lot she was impressed by the tenacity of the old man. 

Sasha waited patiently for the tide to eb a bit before she spoke up. “Meng, you crusty, desiccated, wheezing wreck of a human being, say hello to Becky Lynch who is here with me.”

“How ya doin’ there Mengy? I t’ink I might have learned a word or two in that little outburst.” Becky called out in an overly cheery voice. 

“Oh both of you go to hell, don’t call me again for another five hours,” came the surly reply before the line clicked.

“And that…” Sasha said with a wry grin “...Is my day to day.”

“Seems like a gleeful lil fella to be around.” Making sure to carefully drive the car through some light early morning traffic. Even though she had the money to pay for any repairs, it likely wouldn’t help Sasha actually like her. Something which Becky was astonished to realize she wanted. 

“If you’ll believe it, that’s top 10 for happiest I’ve ever seen him right after being woken up,” Sasha laughed. She could still feel a bit weird about who she was joking with, but now it was easier just to enjoy it.

As she pulled up to a red stoplight Becky looked over. “That was happy? Must be a blast after a shite practice.” 

Sasha laughed bitterly at this. “He’s just a peach. So, where are you going?”

“Well, since I’m payin’ I thought we could shoot over to Clex’s if that works for you. I’ll be honest, don’t really know my way around here all that well and that’s the only place I know for certain.” Becky stated plainly as she pulled through the intersection. “Charlie had me drive over here at least five times in the last week, just because she wanted one of those Spamnado t’ings they only sell out here on the West coast. God knows why, but apparently she’s not the only one who likes ‘em.”

Sasha shuddered. “They make some good stuff but I don’t get their SPAM hang up? It’s just gross, hyper-salty, canned ham.” Her rant over with, Sasha sighed. “But...I admit...the Becky bowl is solid.”

Becky grinned at the admission. “Better be if it’s named after me.” Looking around the car conspiratorially before adding. “I may have actually got the Boss bowl the last time I was there for myself.”

Sasha smirked. “I think Clex is still mad at me a little bit, the Boss bowl is so salty! But I’m guessing you told her, like I did, that marrying that twit was a bad idea.”

“You t’ink she listened to me? Mentioned it during a commercial shoot but you can see the outcome.”

Sasha shrugged. “I thought she and Billie Kay were cute. But oh well, did she give you one of these?” She held up her eat free card from Clex herself.

“I had one… Then she saw how much I was usin’ it and decided to downgrade me to only half off from now on.” Becky explained as she pulled into the parking lot of the Clex’s without a scratch on the other fighters car. 

“That’s cold! How much money have you made her?” Sasha asked indignantly. 

Becky laughed it off. “Well I may have lent the card to Liv a few times as well. Don’t think that helped my case.” Pressing down on the button that would shut off the engine. “If you’ve never seen Liv with desserts you’d be shocked. How she is still so damn small I will never understand.”

“I thought Morgan was a vegan?” Sasha asked as she stepped out of the car and held up a hand toward Lynch.

Becky pretended not to see the hand and walked past her with a smile. “That’s the worst part. She gets all these vegan things that aren’t even worth stealin’.” Holding the door open for Sasha and continuing to play dumb. Playfully twirling the keys around her finger. “You comin’? Footworks lookin’ a lil slow there.”

Sasha didn’t rise to the bait. She walked right past Becky and into the store before looking back over her shoulder one hand drifting down to her pocket. “This meal is on you, right?”

“You did win our little race.” Becky admitted. However small of an admission it still took some effort to force herself into it. “I’m not goin’ to run from my commitment.” 

Sasha ginned. “Do you remember that night out in front of the chapel in Vegas? Well watch this.” With that she turned to the surprisingly long line of people waiting for service and drew a deep breather. “Everyone, your food today is on Becky Lynch! She’ll also be happy to take photos with you for the next fifteen minutes only!”

With that, Sasha made her way to the counter, chuckling to herself, and placed her order.

About thirty minutes and over a thousand dollars later Becky finally plopped into the seat opposite of a deceptively innocent looking Sasha. Quietly sipping at a glass of orange juice before starting in on the plate of food in front of her. Her eyes never breaking their glare at the woman across the table. “You know I’m gettin’ you back for that? For both times... Just want to make sure you aren’t goin’ to go cryin’ to Bayley when it happens.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow as she took another bite of her Becky bowl. “Who me?”

“Just you wait.” Becky threatened as her eyes looked around and a smirk grew on her face. “Revenge is a dish best served cold.” She said while fishing an ice cube out of her water and tossing it into Sasha’s lap with a self satisfied grin.

Sasha chewed in a dignified way. “Stop making it so easy to do then.”

“I mean, you could always just… Not do that.” Becky suggested as she shoveled in a forkful of food. Chewing loudly and speaking before she finished swallowing, “Just a thought. You were right though. It is a bit salty.”

“Well now you’re just talking crazy,” Sasha said as she took another bite. She chewed quietly for a few moments before she added. “So, you serious about trying to take a bus back to the east coast?”

Becky sipped her water for a few moments. “I honestly don’t know. Seemed like the easiest way to avoid flyin’ with others. Even in first class I’d be worried about her makin’ a fuss. It’s a long flight fer a baby.”

Sasha shook her head, as though disappointed. “You gotta start thinking bigger, Lynch.”

“Bigger?” Becky made a confused face. “Like a 747 or somethin’? You gotta help me here. I’ve not been thinkin’ clearly for at least a week. Know some people who’d say I’ve never done that.”

Sasha held up a finger and began sending a series of texts. Lynch tried to ask a question several times but Sasha kept waving her down. When she finally set her phone down she reached across the table and scooped some chicken out of Becky’s bowl. “You’re welcome.”

The redhead raised an eyebrow at the move but allowed it without conflict. “What am I supposed to thank you for? Your mere presence?”

“That…” Sasha said “...And...the private jet I just got for you to fly back east whenever you want.”

Becky stopped mid bite and stared at the other woman trying to figure out if she was serious or not. “You did?”

Sasha nodded. “Yep, Thuggin and Buggin’s private jet. As long as you have it back by the end of the month.”

“I t’ink we can manage that.” Becky managed to say. Thoroughly stunned by her rivals generosity. Even if they’d been on better terms recently it wasn’t something she’d expected. “Are you sure?”

“Well, Bayley wouldn’t let you out of state on a bus and you know it. But I can't let you take my goddaughter across country on one either. So please, take the plane,” Sasha said, hoping Lynch wouldn’t make her have a heart to heart.

“... Thanks.” Becky simply said. Going back to finishing her bowl and acting as if nothing had happened. “If either of them ask, say you had ta wear me down ‘fore I agreed.”

Sasha nodded but then scoffed in exasperation. “...A bus…”

“It was goin’ to be a nice one.” Becky said offhandedly in defense of herself between bites. Between herself and Charlotte money wasn’t much of an issue but she remembered what it was like to see a big fat zero in her bank account. It was a natural reflex to be somewhat cheap, especially after nearly falling back into that financial ruin after her injury. 

  
Before that she’d give no thought to spending ludicrous amounts of money on women, booze, or whatever else she fancied on that particular night. 

“Get my own driver and everythin’.” Becky continued, nearing the end of her post workout meal. 

Sasha could guess what was going on in the other woman’s head but she wouldn’t insult her by bringing it up. Lynch was as proud as she was and she knew that, in the Irishwoman’s position, she would have hated any sniff of charity. So Sasha made sure to wipe it away.

“Besides, if you take the flight you’ll owe me big,” she added offhandedly.

“Guess I will.” Becky plainly stated. She didn’t intend on waiting too long to pay off her debt. Pride, ego, or whatever it was wouldn’t allow her to stay in debt to Sasha even if they were on much better terms. “I’ll figure somethin’ out soon.”

Sasha crinkled up her food wrappers and lifted her tray. “Come on, I want to show you something before I take you back.”

Becky followed suit and raised to her feet. “Is this where you take me into a back alley somewhere? Yer soundin’ just a tad shady there.” She teased. 

Sasha laughed as she put on her boss sunglasses. “Nah, not this time. But that reminds me, how was prom with that kid from the chapel in Vegas?”

“Ended up bein’ a lot more fun that I’d have thought. We had our own version of prom in Ireland, but it’s a little hard to go to when you don’t go to school.” Laughing at her own lazy joke. “Poor kid was scared to get too close to me all night. Ended up gettin’ ditched for some lass he fancied.”

Sasha looked over at the other fighter incredulously. “Seriously?” she asked, trying to gauge Lynch’s truthfulness.

“Cross me heart. I think I might have been used to make her jealous.” Becky admitted with a smile. 

“Damn, I think I’d be pissed,” Sasha admitted as she opened the door to her car and waited for Lynch to get in. “Are there pictures?”

Becky ducked into the vehicle and answered. “As much as I wish there wasn’t… Kinda hard to stop a bunch of teenagers from usin’ their phones.”

“I may ask twitter for them someday…” Sasha said with a wink “...But for now, I want to show you something. Get your thoughts.” She didn’t say anything else about as she pulled the car out into traffic.

“Alright.” Becky complied. Deciding to go along with it and see what Sasha was on about. “I can appreciate a good surprise.”

They chatted about little pointless things for the twenty minutes or so it took for Sasha to get them to their destination. When she brought the car to a stop and got out, it was in front of a large, empty, and garbage strewn lot. The car drew a ton of attention in the run down neighborhood but Sasha ignored the looks as she stared at the lot.

“What do you think?” she asked.

Becky stared out at the open space and her first thought was to call it a trash heap. It wouldn’t have been wrong to say that but something held her tongue. She chanced a brief glance out of the corner of her eye and watched Sasha for a moment. Nothing in her eyes said that she was looking at a rundown lot. It meant something to her. She saw a future beyond what it is now. “Little bit of a fixer upper… It’s got character.”   
  


“It’s a shit hole, I know. But...I was thinking of buying it…” Sasha mused.

“You should.” Becky stated matter of factly. “In fact, maybe this is my way to pay you back. I’ll go in on the gym with you.” Pulling out her phone and calling the number on a small sign for potential buyers. “What do you say? Let’s both make a spur of the moment decision that will irritate both our wives. Sounds like a good time!” She said with complete sincerity. While it was likely both of their wives would be annoyed about not being consulted it wasn’t something they’d hold onto. 

Sasha smiled but didn’t nod. “I may take you up on that, if you’re serious. But this place…” She waved at the lot “...Well...how much time do you spend at the Community Center in Boston?”

“I lead a group on Tuesday nights every week. Usually I’m able to stop by another few times a week. Depends if I got a fight comin’ up or not.” Becky answered truthfully. 

Sasha nodded silently and thought for awhile longer. “I think I want to buy this and build one here. It...it feels good to have the one in Boston, and you can see the kids around here could use one.”

Becky looked around the area and nodded grimly. “If that’s what yer plannin’ on doin’ out here you can count me in… Yer alright Banks. This place needs someone to care.”

Sasha smiled softly to herself. It was a bit surreal to her that she and Becky Lynch had just had this conversation. Yet, she found that she was glad they did and that she was glad of Lynch’s offer. “Thanks, I’ll keep you updated. You want a ride back to the hotel now?”

“That’d be nice.” The feeling that she was missing something had slowly grown throughout the morning and she couldn’t ignore it. Joking about it was natural. “Can’t make Charlie do everythin’. She already did for almost nine months.” Laughing and smiling to pretend there wasn’t any truth inside her words. 

“Yeah...I just have to wait until it’s Bayley…” Sasha said reflectively as she got back into the car. She and Lynch once again chatted amicably the whole ride back to the hotel, though this momentum came to an end when she stopped in front of the hotel. Sasha wasn’t good at good-byes at any time, but with a former enemy and possibly new friend?

“So...did you like the Madjai?” she asked awkwardly.

“It was good… Real good.” Becky answered just as awkwardly. 

Sasha kicked herself for such a lame question. She thought furiously for a few moments before she tried another tack. “Never would have thought we’d be here, huh?”

Becky knew what Sasha was referring to but she couldn’t help but think about everything in her life. She was a mother now. The very thought was still terrifying but somehow exciting at the same time. “If only my sixteen year old self had a time machine.”

“Mine too, but she’d probably have just called me a liar if she met me,” Sasha said. She smiled at the thought for a few moments before she shook herself back to reality. “Take good care of Charlotte and my god daughter, just call me when you need the plane and I’ll have it ready. And, Lynch? Call me next time you’re in town.”

“I will.” Becky grinned as she got out of the car. Stepping outside and bending down to look at Sasha. “Stay on your toes Banksy. I was serious about that revenge.”

“Do I look scared?” Sasha said as Lynch got out of the car. Almost as soon as she set off, Sasha called her wife. She supposed that Bayley deserved some congratulations on her successful scheme.

Becky wasn’t at all surprised when she entered the hotel room and saw her wife putting the finishing touches on a fresh diaper. 

“You should have left that fer me.” 

Charlotte looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled tiredly. “Believe me, I thought about it. But I wasn’t going to let her sit in it until you got home from your little date.” She teased with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Judging by the lack of bruises or cuts I’m assuming it went well and I can tell Bayley her idea worked?”

Becky thought back on the last few hours. Sasha was so different from the caricature she’d created in her head. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen that before.”

The blonde’s words cut off Becky’s reverie. “Huh?”

“You thinking about Sasha and smiling.” 

Becky recoiled. “I was not smilin’.”

“Yes you were.”

“I wasn’t. You can’t prove anythin’.”

Charlotte wondered how many times she’d rolled her eyes at something the fighter did. Add one more to that total. 

The redhead felt like she was programmed to respond to Sasha in certain ways and a positive experience didn’t suddenly erase it all. Though she felt guilty for doing so now. “But I guess it was okay.”

“Just okay …” Charlotte humphed. Turning back to Siobhan and gently picking up the newly changed infant.

Becky’s eyes narrowed. “What was that?”

“What was what?”   
  


“Oh come off it. You made a noise.” Becky accused with pointed finger. 

“That tends to happen when I talk.”

“After the talking. That little hmm sound you made.”

“Hmm?” Charlotte settled the baby onto the cot and didn’t attempt to hide her grin. After all the times Becky purposefully riled up and annoyed her, she’d finally learned how much fun it could be turning the tactic against the redheaded instigator. 

“Don’t patronize me! You know what you did. You think you and Bayley’s little plan worked perfectly. You think I had fun with Sasha fu-” Becky stopped mid word, “freakin’ Banks.”

“I don’t know. Did you?” Charlotte questioned. Taking her time walking across the room and letting her hands settle onto her wife’s hips. “It’s not a bad thing if you did. We just wanted to let you have a nice calm morning… And maybe we both wanted our double dates to not be an awkward pissing contest.”

Becky opened her mouth to argue but closed it when she realized there wasn’t anything to argue. “Fine…” Folding her arms across her chest in defeat and making her wife chuckle. Letting herself be pulled closer till Charlotte placed a light kiss on her forehead. “Maybe she’s not so bad.”

Charlotte knew how her fighter would downplay her emotions, so Becky saying Sasha wasn’t so bad actually meant that she liked the other woman but wasn’t ready to admit it yet. It was a better start than either her or Bayley had hoped for. “Not so bad? Wow, such high praise.”

Becky hid her face in her wife’s neck and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck. “You wouldn’t love me if I wasn’t so difficult.”

“I wouldn’t say no to you being a little easier-”

“Neither would I. It’s been over a month since we’ve had sex.” Becky interrupted. 

Charlotte continued on as if she hadn’t heard. “-But it’s part of your charm.” Letting her fingers move up the fighter’s strong back and work at a few kinks she found. “And I know that secretly you’re a goofy romantic beneath all the leather and attitude.” 

“You’re ruinin’ my rep.” Becky whined and pulled her head from the little nook in Charlotte’s shoulder she always loved to snuggle into.

“Don’t worry Tiger. I kinda like that I’m the only one who gets to see it.” Charlotte teased. Moving in for a kiss only to be interrupted by a soft cry beginning from behind them. “She must be hungry.”

Becky nodded and let her arms fall so Charlotte could move over to the hungry infant. “What can I do?” Moving over towards the bed where the blonde sat against the headboard. 

“Just be here.” Charlotte answered honestly as she unbuttoned her shirt. “But I wouldn’t say no to some fresh fruit.”

“On it!” Becky yelled as she ran towards the fridge. 

Charlotte chuckled and pulled Siobhan closer to her bosom. Gently coaxing the baby till she latched on. “Your mommy might be a little crazy but she loves you so much. Just like I do. You’ll never question how much we love you. If there’s one thing I’ll make sure of it’s that.” 

“We only have grapes and a few bananas. That good?” The aforementioned items held up for display when Becky returned. 

A smile and a nod was all the answer she needed. Jumping onto the bed and letting her legs splay out off the side. Placing the small plate of grapes and sliced banana next to Charlotte and laying her head onto the blonde’s shoulder. 

Silence was something Becky used to hate. Silence gave her time to reflect. She never used to like what she saw and had avoided slowing down at all costs. Back then she wanted to rush through life to avoid thinking about it. But now she wanted the clock to slow down. Silence wasn’t something to avoid. 

If time could stop on a single moment this one wouldn’t be so bad Becky thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the good news is this is probably going to be our last little excursion into this universe before we pick up about five years later for the sequel. Hope you enjoyed reading two difficult women with so much history trying to figure each other out for once. It was a lot of fun to write these two interacting and learning to get along in their own way. 
> 
> For a little more info on the sequel I can say we already have two chapters basically finished but we're hoping to have a couple more done so that we can try to have scheduled weekly releases for the first eight or so chapters. 
> 
> Happy early Halloween everyone! Have good and don't freeze like we will up in the ol' north. We've actually got a chance of snow on Halloween. Yay! /s

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to everyone who's been with us on this journey and we can't wait for you to see where our 4HW are going. 
> 
> <3


End file.
